memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Kes (Warship VOY)
| rank = Imperial Starfleet *Medical Commander (current) *Commanding officer (Captain - 2382) Illiarian Royal Titles *1st Castella (Birth Title) *1st Archton (Honorary Empress) | status = | father = Benaren (1st Autarch) | mother = Martis-Tierian (Imperial 1st Wife) | siblings = Demmas (brother - 1st Castellan) Nerise (sister - 2nd Castella) | marital = | spouse = | children = Linnis (daughter) Kieran (son) | relative = | image2 = Kes_Illiarian_War_Armor.jpg | caption2 = }} :This is a IFUW Medical and Command Officer '' '''Kes' (Kes-Tieran) Is a Imperial Medical Officer who is currently posted aboard Imperial Federation Warship (See Star Trek: Warship Voyager). And serves as its Chief Combat Medical Officer (Later Commanding Officer). She is also the daughter of Illiarian 1st Autarch or Emperor Benaren. Biography Infancy (Larval Stage) Kes-Tieran was born on Illiari Prime November 9, 2370 to parents 1st Autarch Benaren and Imperial 1st wife Martis-Tierian. At birth Kes was given the birth title of 1st Castella or Crown Warrior Princess. Kes was born the oldest of 3 children. A brother 1st Castellan (or Crown Warrior Prince) Demmas (5 months old) and youngest sister Nerise (2 months old). At birth it was not known if Kes would live to 1 week due to a rare Illiarian condition that strikes Larval infants during their late gestational period within the womb. However Kes seemed to miraculously survive from the painful illness which due to this her father called her by the sacred name of "Aurons Glory" (Auron is the central deity of the Illiari religion). Childhood (Pupal Stage) Kes was raised like most high ranking Illiarian children within the Super-Armored underground Central hive cities of Illiari Prime while the genetically engineered cloned children of the many worlds their race had conquered defended the surface above. At the age of 2 months Kes was given a female Duranian protector named Nori. Nori remained at Kes's side until her leave to Voyager. She was her faithful servant, mentor, and advisor. Due to the rapid aging of her species Kes began attending the Illiarian War Academy at the age of 3 to 4 months. Kes's Mother Martis had hoped that by Kes joining the Illiarian War Fleet would finally allow her daughter to see the world above the surface. However Kes's mother would never see this happen herself, because only a few weeks before Kes's graduation from the academy Martis suffered from a rare fatal Illiarian illness and was killed by the disease just before Kes's 1st starship post. Career as Illiarian War Student While Kes was taught mainly in the various Combat/Defense arts of her homeworld of Illiari Prime. In Actuality she was mainly excelling in her medical training. Imperial Starfleet Career Career as Imperial Cadet Kes decided that it would be best to honor her mothers memory to Join Imperial Starfleet instead of the Illiarian War Fleet as her father wanted. Kes also knew that it would be a good opportunity to see more of the galaxy (also as her mother wanted). After the Empire saw Kes's Medical talents they knew her place was aboard aboard Voyager. During her attendance period in the Imperial Medical Sciences Academy one of her instructors Imperial High Officer Rachel Leslie once said that Kes was 1 of the most determined and quickest learning Cadets she had ever taught. Complete Imperial Starfleet Education During Kes's short term at Imperial Medical these were the various forms of medical training that she had received: *Sub-Molecular Neurosurgery *Complete study of Crypto and Exobiology and Genetics *Comparative pharmaceutical chemistry *Bio-Mechanical Physics *Trans-Phasic Radiology *Exo-Environmental Survival training (this was for learning how to perform medical procedures in Extreme environmental conditions.) *And 1 week of High Combat Escape Pod High Impact flight training (for emergency purposes) Career as Imperial Officer Delta Quadrant Mission Kes's 1st Imperial Starfleet posting was aboard NXT Voyager at only the age of 1 year old (Which would have made Kes the youngest Imperial Officer in Starfleet history if not for her naturally rapid Illiarian Maturity). During her career aboard Voyager Kes has studied and recorded the entire medical (Both biology and technology) Databases of several Delta Quadrant species including: *BORG *Kyrian Career (Post Delta Quadrant Mission) In 2382 after Katherine Ann Janeway accepted an promotion to Imperial Command Officer (Fleet captain) in command of the newly built Delta Assault Defense Fleet, Kes later Accepted a promotion to Commanding Officer of Voyager (This was due to Kes's aid to help create the alliance between the Empire and the BORG Interarchy) after the birth of her 1st daughter new 1st Castella Linnis Duty Uniform Before Kes embarked on her mission to the Delta Quadrant. Her father wanting his daughter to remain safe in unknown galactic territory. So he made his daughter wear full female Heavy Combat Illiarian Bio-Mechanical War Armor And insisted to Captain Janeway that she wear it at all times. Included along with her Combat armor Kes always wears her Illiarian Rank Collar also known as a Neck Crown as befitting someone of her royal status. Armor Composition Kes's Illiarian War Armor is primarily a genetically engineered bio-skeletal structure of a armored predatory animal called a Sinuan. The Sinuan bio structure is mechanically shaped into a Illiarian humanoid structure and treated to perfectly stretch and shape itself into its sole wearers body size and shape no matter what size the wearer might be. Armor Configuration The main section or primary plating of the armor is the torso or chest covering known as a Danara or "Safe Suit" it typically is the uniforms most protected section in order to protect the bodies vital organs. Casual Wear While Kes was rarely afforded the time to wear anything besides her duty armor during her tenure aboard Voyager (both as Chief Medical and Commanding Officer). During short periods of rest and relaxation Kes did at times wear typical Illiarian casual military wear. Etymology/History of Name In Illiarian Linguistics due to its intricate complexity one word can have up to 100s of Human/English translations and the name Kes is know exception, however by process of lingual elimination the most likely translation of Kes is Daughter of Joy. The first appearance of the name Kes was most likely in 2400 B.C. (Mars linear year equivalent) Category:Illiarians Category:NXT Voyager personnel Category:Imperial medical officers (Warship VOY) Category:Star Trek: Warship Voyager characters Category:Imperial Federation officers (Warship VOY)